MyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYou
by dreasmilesalways
Summary: Natalia left without a word,she couldnt stand to see them two happily flirting together and watch him lust over "her"she wished she would be the one she loved back.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:I dont own any of CSI:Miami_

_*Please note still new to this,my second attempt at a fanfition. I always like the idea of Calleigh&Natalia together eventually,i think they would make a cute couple and adorable couple actually dont you think so?two of the hottest CSI's together ahhh how i wish:)_

_-ha now im just babling just read please?_

* * *

><p>Natalia Boa Vista stepped off the elevator and struttred her long legs down the halls of Miami Dade police was going to be the day Natalia was going to ask her big crush on a date,she had always wanted to ask soon but never having the courage to ask being terrified of being rejected but today everything was all going to change she was going to take a chance on faith and ask hoping to have a more than friends relationship with her friend or ruin her relationship with a great Brunette walked passed her own lab and winked at Ryan through the glass door as if saying 'today is the day I'm going to ask her'Ryan nodded his head like if made her way and walked into the fire arms lab.<p>

"Hey Calleigh are you busy?"

"Uhmm no not at the moment,why what's up?"Calleigh looked up from her computer screen and smiled that sweet beautiful smile of hers at her friend.

'Good lord what that smiles does to me'Natalia thought to herself.

It was now or never Natalia nervously spoke

"Uhmm...uhmm I was wondering if you would-"whatever Natalia was about to say next was rudely interrupted by a deep voice from behind her.

"Hey Calleigh are we still on for dinner tonight"Eric asked not noticing noticed the brunettes nervousness but didn't question turned her attention to Eric. Natalia looked between the two with arms folded waiting for the blondes response. "Uhmm yes we are"Calleigh reassured him. Natalias heart ached at just hearing Calleigh agreeing to go out with Eric of all people.

"Alright then,see you after our shift is done."Eric smiled widely,Turning to leaving the lab. Calleigh turned her gaze back to her best friend.

"I'm sorry for that,what were you saying?" Knowing real well what she was about to say but after just hearing Calleigh was about to go on a date with Eric. Natalia just scratched the top of her head acting as if she was trying to remember

"Ugh,I forgot"as if saved by the bell before Calleigh could say something else Natalias phone rang

"Boa vista...yes-"Natalia nodded sadly"okay I'm on my way" Calleigh smiled at the way her friend nodded against the phone.

"Sorry i have to go"The brunette softly pouted Calleigh giggled at her best friends childlike face and said"It's fine,whenever that brain of yours remembers come find me." "Yes ma'am I will"Natalia said but knowing for sure she was going to act as if she never and leaving the lab to be faced with Ryan Wolfe standing just outside the lab with his arms crossed over his chest,and his legs cross against the wall and shaking his like he was disappointed at glared at him and strolled by him saying through gritted teeth

"not one word Ryan!" Natalia walked into her office with Ryan walking in after took her place behind her lab table and placed her elbows on it first then put her face in her hands and groaned into them.

"I completely saved your ass from embarrassment"Ryan said after a few moments Natalia groaned again she didn't look up at her friend,if she did he would see the tiny tears forming in her soft brown eyes,she knew he was right,Ryan knew about Natalias crush on Calleigh for quiet a while now since he and Natalia were close friends almost like brother and sister he tried convincing Natalia many times to ask Calleigh out but she never watched closely outside the fire arms lab at his two female co-workers seeing how things would play out. He heard their conversation hoping Calleigh would agree to go out with her and not say no to listening he saw that Natalia was about to ask Calleigh out but saw Eric approaching and tried to get his attention with a "hey Eric"but failing cause Eric looked as if he was determined and fully focused on he heard Eric ask Calleigh if they were still on for dinner and Calleigh saying yes the two looked as if they forgot Natalia was their,he saw how heartbroken Natalia looked after also saw Eric leave the lab with a huge smile on his face,Eric was suprise to see Ryan standing their and acknowledge his presence this time

"guess who has a date tonight with Calleigh?"after Ryan didn't reply Eric answered his own question said"I do"with that he patted Ryan on the shoulder and walked just stared hard at the back if Delkos head as if burning holes into it cause he ruined Natalia he heard Calleigh say something about"sorry for that,what were you saying?"he looked straight back at the woman he hoped the brunette would try to ask once again but he saw that Natalia was acting as if she forgot so he decide to call his friend to save her from more embarrassment.

"Boa Vista"Natalia answered

"You know you didn't forget your just acting"ryan spoke

"Yes"

"Okay well this is what I want you to do.I want you to nod your head and say 'okay I'm on my way'then say that you are sorry and have to go"Ryan said that's exactly what Natalia they are here in their office quiet and not saying a word so Ryan got started on some work that was on the opposite side of the table. Natalia picked her head up Ryan immediately saw the tears he was going to say something but the brunette up and left the lab before he could say anything. Natalia sniffled quietly down the very short hall and into the ladies room walking into the very last stall crossing the door behind her sliding her back against it,raising her knees to her chest,putting her head in her lap and letting her tears stroll down her cheek and sobs fill the some minutes crying all her tears away Natalia open the door to the stall walking to the sink and seeing her reflection in the began wiping fastly at her dried tear stains with her sleeve coat,trying to hide any sign of proof that she had been crying and splashed a little water on her face,after cleaning up Natalia walked out of the ladies room and head straight to her superiors office.

Horactio heard a knock at his door and said'come in'he was suprise to see own of his CSI's at his door.

"Miss Boa Vista,please come in,this is a suprise,Uhmm what can I do for you today?"

Natalia took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Horactios desk.

"Horactio,I know I never asked you for anything before but I need a favor"

"Anything Miss Boa Vista,What is it that you need?"

"I would like to be transferred back to my old FBI job"was all Natalia said.

"Miss Boa Vista,if you don't kind me asking but why if you have such a good job would like to be transferred back?"Horactio asked concerned.

"Please Horactio,don't make me answer that,its probably better if I didn't tell you"

"Miss Boa Vista you aren't any danger are you?"Horactio asked.

"No Horactio I ain't in any way in danger I can promise you that,Its just I think its time for a change that's all"Natalia gave him a soft smile. Horactio thought about this a short while he knew Natalia wasn't lying about being in danger but he could see only in her eyes that something else was wrong.

"Natalia,I don't know.. we really like having you on our team,it would to hard to let you go back to your old job."

"I know it will be but I'm taking a chance,please Horactio if I don't transfer then I'm agreeing to quit or allow you to fire me"

"Natalia no I wouldn't want you to quit and I wouldn't fire you either that's not like me " "Then please Horactio just transfer me anywhere else."Natalia got up to leave and left out her boss's door just like that.

Horactio had no other choice he didn't want Natalia to quit and he most certainly didn't want to fire her so he decided to do what she picked his cell phone up and called what he thought would be the best station for Natalia"May I speak with Aaron Hotchner "

*Haha do you like my idea so far please review,I have more maybe another couple i have end mind will be added on maybe JJ&Emily?hmmm!


	2. Chapter 2

The CSI'S shifts were just about over and Natalia headed to the Locker to grab her belongings. While the rest of the team did the same.

"Miss Boa Vista may I have a word with you?" Natalia nodded placed her things back in her locker and followed her boss outside and leaving the rest of team questioning each other what was going on.

"Natalia, this is very hard for me but I made some calls and a job opening is available down at 'Quantico, Virginia BAU' so I sent down your resume and my letter of recommendation...you got the job all you need now is to find a place to stay and you leave tomorrow afternoon" Natalias eyes went wide and she hugged her now soon going to be former boss Natalia screeched

"Thank you, Thank you Horactio,I know someone who I can stay with"

"No need to thank me I just want you to be happy that is all, and this will make you happy am I right?" Horactio said still not convinced.

"yes absolutely happy" That was all he need to know,he lightly nodded and turned to walk away.

"Horactio wait" Natalia said after him.

"Yes" he turned.

"Horactio theirs one more thing.." Horactio nodded as for her to go on

"can you wait until I leave to tell the rest of the team"

"I will grant you that, just know that they aren't going to be very happy when I tell them" "I know but its for the best" Natalia said.

"Okay now I will see you back here tomorrow Miss Boa Vista, and have a great night" he smiled to his now soon going to be former employee and walked away. Natalia smiled back and walked back into the locker room gathering her things once again everyone was looking at her like if she grew two heads but she said "its nothing yal guys have to worry about its all good" she said with a smile. Everyone accepted that and went on with their own business. She was the first to leave the locker room saying her goodbyes and goodnights. She walked quietly to the elevator. But heard someone yell for it to be held and she stopped the doors from closing both Calleigh and Eric walked in together side by side with Ryan behind them. Natalia just smiled and moved to the back of the elevator with Ryan. Elevator doors closed. Ryan looked her way when he saw how close Calleigh and Eric were but she sent a small smile his way as if to say 'its alright'the elevator came to a holt and the parking garage and one by one they exited Natalia head to her mustang and said her goodbyes and goodnights once again while everybody said it once again. With her luck Eric's car was parked to the left of her she saw Calleigh getting into the passenger side of Eric's jeep and she started her engine and just took one last and smiled such a smile at Calleigh and backed out of the parking space.

Natalia got home and immediately started packing things she really needed more then other things. That other items would be sent to her when she was settled in. It was forgot she had to call the one person she knew that would allow her to stay with her even though it was really morning hoping her best friend would answer phone. Dialing the number she waited for the other line to be picked up.

"Agent Prentiss"Emily said groggy from just being woken up by her phone.

"Wake up Emily Prentiss!" Natalia said. Emily groaned when she heard her best friends voice on the other side of the line.

"Yes mom" Emily said deadpanned at the way her friend was acting like her mother. "Haha, that's right young lady now get up and let's talk" Natalia said laughing at herself. "Ugh but its" Emily looked at her clock next to her she cuffed out a "2 O' clock in the morning" sounding like a stubborn childe. she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"plus its my day off, I have to pick up a new agent from the airport at 2:00 so I thought I just lay in bed till then."

"Well do you know who this agent is?"

"Uhmm hold on..."Emily said reaching for a vanilla folder on her table stand next to her bed." Uhmm just that they are from Miami and their name is -"Emilys eyes went wide. Natalia waited for her friend to say her name.

"NATALIA YOUR COMING TO THE BAU!" Emily screamed into the phone with excitement and shock. Natalia cringed and smiled at the way her best friend yelled in her ear through the small speaker.

"Yes and do you mind if I stayed with you? "Natalia said.

"Yes! I wouldn't have it any other way but Why are you coming to Virginia?...I mean don't get me wrong not that I'm not happy that your going to be working with me, but why are you coming to the BAU,you wanted to become a CSI...right?"

"Yes,but I needed a change in my life Em, you know." Emily heard the sadness in Natalias voice she knew something was wrong.

"Natalia what's wrong?" Natalia knew her best friend could always tell when she was upset.

"Come on Nat you can tell me what's wrong I'm here for you...did something happen at work?"she waited to be answered. Natalia nodded against the phone she could feel tears spring to her eyes once again and she sniffled. Emily noticed the sniffle she knew her friend was crying and said "Talk to me Nat tell me"

"It's hard to say over the phone Em cause then I'm gonna start crying and your not going to understand me, can we wait til I'm in Virginia"

"Sure Nat we can wait but your telling me everything and don't leave anything out!..-"Emily said demanding to make sure Natalia tells her everything." And I can't wait to see you" Natalia smiled against the phone.

"Alrighty then, Ill see you in 3hrs."

"Ha, fine now let me sleep"

"Alright see you soon" Ending the call then calling her younger sister Anya to let her know she was going to drop off her house key and asking her not to ask any questions so Natalia sister agreed. Natalia decided to get ready for her last day of her work. Natalia once again stepped into Miami Dade police station. She greeted everyone who walked past her and sent a small smile their way. Heading into her lab she picked up her lab coat one last time and began to work. Ryan soon came in after

"Hey Nat, what do we got?" Natalia looked up from the evidence she was working with.

"Hey Ryan, just some blood samples we need to go over with" She genuinely smiled. Their was a knock on the lab door that caught both their attention.

"Miss Boa Vista,a word please"Horactio said.

"Sure H let me pass this on too Ryan" which Ryan accepted and she walked outside to speak with H to speak only between them.

"So Miss. Boa Vista do you have everything ready? is all taken care of?-"he paused "and your sure about this?" Horactio just had to ask.

"Horactio I have everything ready, I will be leaving in two hours and I am nothing more then sure about this" she said.

"Okay, well come by my office before you take off please"

"Aww Horactio I can't leave without telling you goodbye" Natalia gushed at her boss. "Okay well I let you get back to your work" He nodded turned and walked back to his office. Natalia walked back into her lab with Ryan asking "is everything alright?"

"Yupp" that's all she said. Ryan didn't want to question her so he just nodded as of understanding. It was 2hrs and Natalia and Ryan had just finished the final detail to their blood samples, Natalia was very pleased with herself. But now it was time she had to go. Ryan's phone rang he had been called down by Alex to go to the morgue.

"Well that was Alex, I got to go" he was about to leave when Natalia yelled after him

"hey Ryan?" he turned and Nat just gave him a big hug and said "thank you" Ryan was a little confused by this but returned the hug and smiled at his friend, he thought it had something do with yesterday so he accepted it. Natalia let go after a short while and walked back to the lab and Ryan left to his own business not knowing that would be his and Natalias final hug and goodbye. Natalia put her lab coat on the rack and just looked around at her office for the last time she was going to miss it here their was so many memories. She place a letter with Ryan written on the front of it and walked out of the office and down the hall to Horactios office. Horactio was waiting outside his office and he saw Boa Vista walking down he nodded and walked Natalia to the elevators not saying one word walking side by side with. Natalia. They reached the elevators at once Horactio pressed the down button and turned to his now former employee embracing her in a hug. "You know their will always be a job for you here if you ever want to come back" Natalia nodded and whispered a quiet "thank you" she pulled away when a ding sounded notifying the elevator had arrived. She quickly stepped on and took one look around and then just watch the station around her close right before her with the doors shutting close.

"Hey Ryan,is Natalia here I need to speak with her"Calleigh said as she entered the lab. Ryan didn't act knowledge her present he was still mad at just responded"I think she went on her break,when I came back from the morgue she wasn't here" Calleigh studied her so called friend and wondered why he didn't look at her"Uhmm okay ill just-" "Excuse me but H wants everyone down in his office in five minutes"Walter said kindly. And with that the three left down to Horactios office meeting up with the rest of the team. "I have called everyone down here because I should let you all know that a former CSI has left us and as much as it kills me to say their decision is final and they have already left." Everyone looked puzzled at eachother wondering who it might be and Ryan quickly notice Natalia wasn't their he ran back to their everyone to look confused among Ryan was shocked to see his friend wasn't their,all that was left was a left addressed to him,by the looks of it to him it was Natalias quickly opened it and read

_Dear Ryan, I'm sorry I didn't tell you o was leaving it would of been to hard to tell you cause you would of tried to convince me to don't hate me for this,I just want to start off fresh I need a change in my 't think I didn't think this over but I did.I will miss you, nobody knows where I am going so please don't try to trace any calls because I have a new number. I'm sorry, your still always going to be a good friend of mine. Sincerely Natalia, -Please don't forget about me. _Ryan now knew why Natalia gave him a big hug. It all made sense now. Yes he was mad at her but knew she wanted this for herself. "Ryan are you alright?" Calleigh questioned Ryan didnt look up at the sound of that voice it made him more furious with the fact 'she' was one reason Natalia left. "Ryan..."this time Calleigh took a step further next to Ryan to place a hand on his shoulder. Ryan moved away from the touch. "Ryan what's wrong with you?" Calleigh demanded to know why he was acting such a way he was never like this before. Standing tall with one arm on her hip and waiting for him to answer. This ticked Ryan off even more before he knew what he was about to say he yelled

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME CALLEIGH...IT'S YOU...YOU!"he pointed at her keeping distance between them.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU!"Calleigh spat back,confuse to why Ryan was furious with her. Ryan raised his voice again

"it's not what you did its what you didnt do"

"And What do you mean by that I have been nothing but nice to you over the years!"Calleigh still did know what he meant. Ryan shook his head at Calleigh

"You just don't get it do you alleigh" with that he made to leave the ran and stood in front if the doors with area crossed glare at the man in faint of her."Move Calleigh"Ryan demanded.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what I don't get Ryan"Calleigh stood with her feet planted and not going to move until he told her. Ryan rubbed his hands over his face getting fustrated with Calleigh

"Everyone could see that Natalia liked you Calleigh!HELL even Horactio knew, but you never noticed once to see what was right in your the reason why she left,she got tired of trying and yesterday seeing you with Eric thats all it took,she was trying so hard to ask you out,and you easily said yes to Eric of all people,I don't know what Natlia ever saw in you"Ryan said forcefully not regretting any was speechless she didn't know what to say at the moment.,their was always feelings for Natalia she had a ever big crush on Natalia since the day the brunette introduced herself she just didn't know how to act on her feelings,she mentally slapped herself when she thought about yesterday oh how things all made sense now,the way Natalia smiled sadly at her before leaving,the nervous voice and how Natalia acted like she Ryan Was right maybe she really was to blame for Natalia leaving."For your information I didn't go out with Eric after all,not that its any of your business,and don't you ever speak to me that way again…do I make myself clear?"she said sternly to make herself she left Ryan to think about what just happened,she then turned around and rushed out the lab walking up to the one place where she get some answers not bothering to knock on the door.

"Where did she go Horactio and don't you dare lie to me"Horactio looked up from his seat only to be glared down by a very mad Calleigh.

"It's strictly confedental"

"Confidental my ass tell me where she went"Calleigh demanded

"Im sorry but she promised me not to tell" he sat still behind his desk. "Please Horactio" Calleigh begged pleading with him

"I need to tell her how I feel or…or or or I quit" she whispered looking down at the floor. "

you can't make such a decision"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do"

"Why now?" Calleigh looked up at the question

"Why all of sudden have you decided you have to tell her how you leaving made you realize that you return the same feelings" He kept his sight on her.

"you can't say you like her if it only took her leaving to make you realizing you like her, No!" he shook his head "you have to be sure that you feel the same way" Calleigh took a few seconds to think about what Horactio said. "Horactio, I can promise you that I have liked her even before she left, I just didn't know how to tell her because what if she did not feel the same way and it would cost us our friendship"

"And what about your dinner with Eric last night as I recall?" Calleigh quirked a eyebrow at him, as if questioning him.

"Gossip spreads fast through these halls" Horactio defended himself.

"We didn't even make it to dinner" Horactio cringed at those words and made a disgusted sound. Calleigh quickly replied

"No not like that I told him to take me home I was no longer feeling good" she reassured him

"it had to do with the way Natalia looked at me when I was in Eric's car, she looked..so so….sad and I couldn't help but to feel I was the reason for why she was feeling that way" she reminisced the night before. Horactio saw the look in Calleighs eyes he knew he promised Natalia but he didn't want to be the one to put a restrain on what could be love. He thought really hard and thought what he could do to help but keep Natalias promise.

"Calleigh, im asking that you take sometime off because you are very vulnerable at this time, I suggest Quantico, Virginia."

"Horactio I don't think that's a good idea," Calleigh quietly objected here bosses offer. "Calleigh listen to me I think you should take your time and enjoy Virginia" he emphasized more on 'Virginia'. Calleigh took a while but smiled that mega watt Southern smile when she finally understood what her boss was trying too say.

"Horactio,I think I will take you up on that offer" Horactio nodded.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off if you don't mind, I have some packing to do" she left Horactios office at once. Horactio shooked his head and smiled at his CSI.


End file.
